


Heelys and Crocs

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun and Fluff, Gen, Heelys and Crocs, Rollerskating, thasmin, thirteen can’t skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor finds a pair of Heelys.





	Heelys and Crocs

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from Twitter users underwxld and whittakerswho. Just a silly little fic but fun to write while I’m working on other stuff.
> 
> No beta. Sorry.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

“I think that’s all,” Ryan said, nodding to the stack of boxes sitting in Graham’s front room. The two men had taken the time off between adventures to sort through the attic and rid themselves of some clutter.

Graham looked at his watch. “Perfect. Yaz and the Doc should be here for tea soon.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. “Hi, Graham! Hi, Ryan!” The Doctor bounded into the flat as Graham opened the door with Yaz close behind. “What’s all this?” She eyed the boxes with interest.

Ryan set a plate of biscuits on the table. “Cleaned out the attic. Just a bunch of old stuff we’re donating to charity.” He picked up a chocolate digestive for himself and tossed a custard cream to the Doctor. She caught it without taking her eyes off of the boxes. 

“Good catch, Doc,” Graham said, slightly shocked at the normally awkward alien’s dexterity.

“Ryan, why do these roller skates only have one wheel?” The Doctor pulled out a black and red pair of shoes with a single red wheel at each heel.

“Those are my old Heelys,” he told her. “Had ‘em when I was younger.”

“Ya walk on them like they’re normal shoes, or lean back on your heels and roll like skates,” Yaz clarified.

The Doctor grinned. “Oh, brilliant! Ryan, can I keep these? You’re giving them away, after all,” she said. Yaz and Graham frantically shook their heads ‘no.’ The Doctor flashed the young man her big, hazel eyes, silently pleading.

“Uh... Sure, I guess,” Ryan replied against his better judgement. Yaz and Graham threw their hands up in exasperation. He shrugged. “I can’t say no when she gives me that look,” he whispered.

Graham looked disgusted. “I thought Yaz was the only one who fell for her puppy dog eyes,” he groused.

“Oi! What?” Yaz gave him a cross glance.

“Oh, these are ace!” The Doctor was sitting on the floor, pulling her boots off. She shoved her feet in the shoes, tying them tight. They were only a size too big for her, since Ryan’s feet had been considerably smaller when Grace bought him the Heelys years ago. “Now, how do these work?” She jumped up and promptly fell back to the floor with a crash when her feet rolled out from under her. “No worries! I meant t’do that!” She stood again, this time standing on her toes.

Ryan led her to the hall. “Balance back on your heels, like this,” he said, demonstrating the proper stance. “Push off with one foot and let yourself roll. Put your toes down t’stop.” 

They all held their breath as the Doctor slowly, unsteadily rolled down the hall. To her credit, and their surprise, the clumsy Time Lord didn’t fall or crash into anything. She tripped a bit at the end of the hall, catching herself on the wall. She turned around, beaming with a toothy grin. “Whaddya think, fam?”

“Ya didn’t crash,” Graham said, shocked.

The Doctor frowned, indignant. “Course I didn’t crash! Don’t be daft, Graham!”

“Nicely done, babe,” Yaz said, smiling at her.

“Babe? Oh, my god, ya call the Doc ‘babe!’” Ryan laughed at his mate.

Yaz blushed, realizing she never called the Doctor by any pet names in front of the boys. The blonde set her heels and pushed off of the wall. She tripped slightly and stumbled into her fiancée’s arms. “Well, we’re a couple,” she grumbled, defensively. “What’s she supposed t’call me, Ryan?”

Graham cleared his throat. “How about some tea?”

“Tea! I forgot we were here for tea,” the Doctor said excitedly, nearly falling as she turned. “Afterward, I’d like t’have a go with these outdoors!” She unsteadily rolled through the front room toward the dining room table. She slipped, crashing into a floor lamp. “Sorry, Graham!”

“Doctor, be careful,” Yaz said, righting the lamp. “I think using them outdoors is a fab idea.”

“Defo,” Ryan agreed. He eyed the Gallifreyan as she headed to the table. “Remember, ya can use those as normal shoes,” he reminded her.

“What fun’s that?” The Doctor tripped and fell into her seat, rattling the teapot.

The companions exchanged a worried look as they sat, all of them having visions of a scraped up and bloody Time Lord laying in the infirmary and Graham’s destroyed flat. The Doctor, excited by the prospect of going outside with her new-found toy, ate a cheese sandwich wedge in two bites, gulped her tea, and shoved three biscuits in her mouth. “Ready, Yaz? I wanna try these outdoors,” she mumbled as crumbs dropped from her mouth. She stood up and fell, grabbing on to the tablecloth to slow her fall. The fabric slid, dragging the cups and plates with it.

“Careful, Doc!” Graham grabbed his teapot before it fell onto the alien’s head.

“Whoops! Sorry! I think I’ve got it, now,” she assured them. Ryan helped her up and she and rolled towards the door.

“Doctor! Wait!” Yaz jumped up, nearly spilling her tea. She caught up to her fiancée just as she stumbled out of the door.

“Walk on your toes,” Ryan reminded her as he helped Graham clear the table.

The Doctor tiptoed her way down the front steps with Yaz following nervously behind. The Time Lord inspected the pavement in front of her for bumps and obvious obstacles. Deciding it was good enough, she balanced back and pushed off like Ryan had shown her. She immediately fell on her bum. She stood and fell twice more, but doggedly stumbled back to her feet both times. Yaz stood back, watching her fiancée. She wanted to drag her back into the house and wrap her up in bubble wrap (just not from KERBLAM), but she also wanted to see her love succeed in her endeavors, no matter how trivial they seemed. On her third try, the Doctor rolled down the sidewalk, catching her balance a few times, but she remained upright. “Look, Yaz! I’ve got it!” 

The street was on a slight decline, so the Gallifreyan kept rolling along. Yaz walked behind. “You’re doing great, babe,” she encouraged.

“This is brilliant! I think I’ve got my balance. Look how fast I can go!” She began to pick up speed and Yaz had to jog to keep up.

“Doctor! Mind the road!” The brunette ran to catch up as the alien woman approached the crosswalk.

“Road! Yes, that’d be better! Fewer bumps!” The blonde skated her way out into the street, nearly missing a motorbike.

“Doctor, get back here! Watch for traffic!” Yaz watched her for a second before she turned back to Graham’s, hoping she could use his car. “Graham! Ryan! We’ve gotta catch her!”

The men had finished loading the boxes into the boot of the car when Yaz ran up. “Right! Hop in!” Graham drove off in pursuit of the runaway Gallifreyan.

They easily caught up to her. They were all surprised to see her doing rather well. She was standing straight, leaning back on her heels, riding the downhill street like a pro. A pro who was completely oblivious to traffic as cars honked and swerved around her. Graham pulled up next to her as Yaz rolled down her window and yelled to the Time Lord. “Doctor! Stop! Ya can’t be in the road! You’ll get hurt or cause a wreck!”

“Oh, hi, Yaz! This is brilliant, innit?” The blonde happily ignored her. 

Yaz huffed. “Didn’t wanna have t’do this.” Ryan handed her an old toy car. She waited for just the right moment, then chucked it out of her window and right into the Doctor’s path. The Time Lord yelped as she tumbled head over heels, finally coming to a stop at the grassy entrance to a playground. Graham parked the car just in front of the fallen woman.

“Ouch,” the Doctor moaned as she lay sprawled on the ground. She saw two Adidas trainers step into her view. She looked up into the cross face of her fiancée; not her sweet, loving Yaz, but the stern PC Yasmin Khan. Yaz folded her arms across her chest as the Doctor slowly sat. 

“Give me the shoes, please,” the brunette said.

“But, Yaz,” the Doctor began.

“Doctor, the shoes.” She held out her hand.

The Doctor frowned, shoulders slumped in defeat. She pulled the Heelys off and handed them to Yaz. “So, what do I wear? My boots are at Graham’s.”

Ryan put the Heelys in a box in the boot of the car and pulled out another pair of shoes. “These were Nan’s gardening shoes. No wheels.” He handed her a pair of dirty pink Crocs.

The Doctor scrunched her face as she took the shoes. She looked around at the no-nonsense faces of her companions and slipped them onto her feet without argument, knowing her friends weren’t going to back down. Yaz helped her up and sat next to her in the backseat of the car. The Doctor pouted and sulked the whole way to the Oxfam shop. Ryan and Graham unloaded the items for donation while the women wandered around, looking at the various nick-nacks and clothing. 

The Doctor normally had a blast going through the charity shop. (Once, she had built a microwave out of random items she found there, instead of buying the perfectly good microwave they had for sale.) Today, she shuffled around sadly in the pink, plastic shoes. She stopped briefly to look at a pair of rollers skates that were her size and had little rainbows on the sides, but she just frowned and moved on. Her knees and chin had been scraped when she fell and they were starting to sting. She shuffled out of the shop. 

Yaz watched her fiancée from a distance. She thought of a way to cheer the Time Lord up. She approached the table stacked with skating paraphernalia wearing a smile.

Graham and Ryan dropped the women off at the TARDIS. They promised to bring the Doctor’s boots back with them after dinner. The Gallifreyan shuffled to the infirmary. Yaz joined her a minute later. The younger woman began dabbing at the scraped skin with antiseptic. “Sorry I caused so much trouble, Yaz. I just really liked the idea of rolling about on wheels.”

“I know, babe. Ya just can’t be skating down the middle of the street in traffic. That’s why I was cross with ya.” Yaz kissed her cheek.

The Doctor looked down at her Crocs. “These are a bit boring. But I like the color. And they’re comfy. And they belonged to Grace, so I think I’ll keep ‘em. Maybe I can have a garden in the TARDIS!” The time machine beeped and buzzed. “Oh, hush, it’d be fun! The soil and grass clippings would be contained and...” The machine buzzed again. “We’ll discuss it later when you’re not in such a mood!”

Yaz giggled at her fiancée. “Saw ya eyeing some skates in the charity shop.”

The Doctor nodded, sadly. “I did fancy those. But I suppose my skating days are done after today.”

“If you were t’have your own skates, would ya promise to only use them inside the TARDIS?” 

The Doctor nodded. “Oh, yes! Was a bit daft of me t’be out in traffic.”

“And would ya wear a helmet with knee n’ elbow pads?”

The Doctor nodded again. “Defo. Don’t like my knees being torn up. Even though they’ll heal by morning, I still don’t like it.”

“You’d promise to be careful, right?” Yaz smiled, nudging a bag by her feet that the Doctor hadn’t noticed.

“I’d be careful, really,” the Doctor said. Yaz held up the bag. Blonde opened it and gasped. She pulled out the rainbow skates from the Oxfam shop, along with a purple helmet and sky blue knee and elbow pads. “Yaz, these are mine?”

“Yep. I couldn’t stand t’see ya so sad after we took the Heelys from ya. Now you’ve got proper skates with proper protection.” The brunette grinned. 

“Brilliant! Thanks, Yaz! You’re the absolute best! And I’m not just saying that because you’re my fiancée or because ya bought me skates. I really mean it!” The Doctor kissed Yaz on the lips. 

***  
Graham and Ryan returned to the TARDIS later that evening. Yaz was waiting for them. “Where’s the Doc?”  


“She’s got a couple surprises for ya,” Yaz told them. Graham looked around suspiciously. He was weary of the Doctor’s good-intentioned surprises that often went awry. They followed the brunette down the hall. “This one first,” she said, stopping by a new door.

Ryan and Graham entered and found an indoor garden, complete with grass, flowers, a hedge row, fruit trees and a veggie patch. The pink Crocs sat next to a garden shed decorated to look like the TARDIS. “She actually liked those?” Ryan was astounded. Grace had loved them, always saying how comfy they were, but he thought they were horrendously ugly.

Yaz nodded. “She really did. She thought you might enjoy this room the best, Graham.”

The older man smiled. “She might be right,” he nodded. “So where is she, anyway?”

Yaz chuckled. “Next room.” They followed her to a second new door. It clicked open and they could hear the Doctor immediately.

“Hey gang! Fam! Innit brilliant?!” The guys found the Time Lord skating around a circular track, occasionally falling, but hopping back up again for another round.

“Ya gave her skates?” Ryan shook his head. “You were cross with me for the Heelys!”

“And what’s that silly getup she’s wearing?” Graham pointed at her helmet and pads (that were now decorated with rainbow stickers.)

“Well, she’s promised to stay off the streets if I let her have proper skates, and I thought the new gear might keep her somewhat uninjured. Plus, the TARDIS padded the walls so...” They all cringed as the Doctor smacked into one of the padded wall sections and thumped to the floor. “Um, so she might remain in one piece. Hopefully.”

The Doctor got back on her feet. “I’m fine!” She skated over to her mates. “Whaddya think?” She was grinning from ear to ear. 

Graham smiled. “I like the garden room better. See ya later, Doc!”

The Doctor huffed. “Well, the old girl has skates in your sizes. Wanna join me?” 

Yaz and Ryan didn’t hesitate, grabbing the nearby skates and joining the Doctor on the rink.


End file.
